Near To You
by wonderpetss
Summary: Crossover story: Damon, Brooke, and Julian.  Please read, enjoy & let me know what you think. Not too much happens in the first chapter, but I'd love hearing feedback! :


Hello everyone!

It's been a really long time since I've been on this website.. Anyways, I'm hoping that I upload this story properly lol!

I got the idea of this story from the song _Near To You_, by _A Fine Frenzy_. I will be splitting it into four parts. The first part, will be Brooke's point of view. She is eighteen years old and has just moved out on her own with her two best friends for college (Serena and Blair); they're studying fashion. She meets Damon Salvatore, a twenty one year old male model, and falls for him. He likes her too, but doesn't want anything serious and tells her they don't need a label on their relationship. Brooke begins to develop strong feelings for Damon, but he doesn't seem to feel the same way. I'm going to leave it at that, just because I don't want to ruin the rest; but the other three parts will be based on other characters' point of view.

Here is the first chapter, hope you enjoy.

Please comment and let me know what you think!

Near To You

● _Damon, Brooke, Julian ●_

**Part One**

_Brooke's POV_

Chapter One

_Eighteen years have come and gone,  
__For mama they flew by, but for me they drug on and on.  
__We were loading up that Chevy, both trying not to cry.  
__Mama kept on talking, putting off goodbye.  
__Then she took my hand and said,  
_"_Baby don't forget;  
__Before you hit the highway, you better stop for gas;  
__And there's a 50 in the ashtray, incase you run short on cash,  
__Here's a map and here's a bible, if you ever lose your way..  
__Just one more thing before you leave,  
__Don't forget to remember me._

I dropped the last box onto the living room floor of my new apartment. Taking a deep breath, I took in my surroundings. After eighteen years of living with my parents, I would be getting the chance to move out and start a new chapter of my life; college. Living with my two best friends, Serena Van Der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf, studying our favourite subject: fashion. I heard a loud groaning from behind me and turned to see Serena and Blair walk in, Blair carrying a large box with the word "shoes" written across it.  
"A little help please!" She exclaimed. Serena and I laughed.  
"I thought you didn't need help?" Serena asked, grabbing one side of the box.  
"That was before I realized I have an extremely sick obsession with shoes, which could possibly lead to physical injuries." Blair retorted. They placed the box into Blair's new bedroom and reentered the living room. My parents, Dan and Karen Davis, walked in with Blair's mother, Eleanor Waldorf, and Serena's parents, Rufus and Lily Van Der Woodsen.  
"Are you girls all set?" Lily asked, wrapping her arm around Rufus's waist.  
"We sure are!" I chirped.  
Rufus sighed, "You're all growing up so fast." He walked over to Serena and gave her a hug. The rest of the parents, also seeming to get emotional, walked over to us.  
"I want you to be safe. Make sure you eat on time, and focus on school. Don't stay out too late, call me once in a while.. Maybe more than once in a while. Make sure you're responsible. Oh, and I packed that cookbook we bought in the box with kitchen supplies. Try not to burn the house down.."  
I laughed and put my hand over my mothers mouth, "Mom! I'll be okay.' Seeing her eyes begin to tear up, I pulled her in for another hug, 'If I need anything, ever.. I know who to call."  
I heard her take a deep breath, trying to hold back the sounds of her crying.  
"Don't forget to remember me.' She whispered into my ear, "I'm going to miss you." For some reason, I could feel my own eyes begin to well up.  
"I'm gonna miss you too, mom." My dad wrapped his arms around both of us.  
"Now, now girls. It's going to be okay." He said. My mom and I laughed.  
We said our goodbyes to our parents, and Blair shut the door behind them. "Ladies, we are officially moved out. I say we go out and celebrate." She smiled mischievously, which also brought a smile to Serena and my face.


End file.
